Wellbores are formed in subterranean formations for various purposes including, for example, extraction of oil and gas from the subterranean formation and extraction of geothermal heat from the subterranean formation. Wellbores may be formed in a subterranean formation using a drill bit such as, for example, an earth-boring rotary drill bit. Different types of earth-boring rotary drill bits are known in the art including, for example, fixed-cutter bits (which are often referred to in the art as “drag” bits), rolling-cutter bits (which are often referred to in the art as “rock” bits), diamond-impregnated bits, and hybrid bits (which may include, for example, both fixed cutters and rolling cutters). The drill bit is rotated and advanced into the subterranean formation. As the drill bit rotates, the cutters or abrasive structures thereof cut, crush, shear, and/or abrade away the formation material to form the wellbore. A diameter of the wellbore drilled by the drill bit may be defined by the cutting structures disposed at the largest outer diameter of the drill bit.
The drill bit is coupled, either directly or indirectly, to an end of what is referred to in the art as a “drill string,” which comprises a series of elongated tubular segments connected end-to-end that extends into the wellbore from the surface of the formation. Various tools and components, including the drill bit, may be coupled together at the distal end of the drill string at the bottom of the wellbore being drilled. This assembly of tools and components is referred to in the art as a “bottom hole assembly” (BHA).
The drill bit may be rotated within the wellbore by rotating the drill string from the surface of the formation, or the drill bit may be rotated by coupling the drill bit to a downhole motor, which is also coupled to the drill string and disposed proximate the bottom of the wellbore. The downhole motor may comprise, for example, a hydraulic Moineau-type motor having a shaft, to which the drill bit is mounted, that may be caused to rotate by pumping fluid (e.g., drilling mud or fluid) from the surface of the formation down through the center of the drill string, through the hydraulic motor, out from nozzles in the drill bit, and back up to the surface of the formation through the annular space between the outer surface of the drill string and the exposed surface of the formation within the wellbore. The downhole motor may be operated in conjunction with drill string rotation, or without rotation, as is conventional.
A drill string may include a number of components in addition to a downhole motor and drill bit including, without limitation, drill pipe, drill collars, stabilizers, measuring while drilling (MWD) equipment, logging while drilling (LWD) equipment, downhole communication modules, and other components.
In addition to drill strings, other tool strings may be disposed in an existing well bore for, among other operations, completing, testing, stimulating, producing, and remediating hydrocarbon-bearing formations.
When drilling, completing, testing, stimulating, producing or remediating a wellbore, surfaces of drill string and tool string components may become damaged. For example, protective coatings over surfaces may become scratched, exposing metal underneath. Damage may occur on interior and/or exterior surfaces of such components. Such damage may lead to corrosion and premature failure of such components and to additional costs associated with removal and repair or replacement of damaged components.